


Surrender To The Strawberry Ice Cream

by spymaster



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Family Issues, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Light Angst, tutor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-10 05:05:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13495528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spymaster/pseuds/spymaster
Summary: SuperCorp college AU: Rich and famous young actress Lena is threatened to fail graduating by her low scores so she has to do the test again. Kara, the smartest one in school, is in need of money to pay her father's debt so she is hired by Lena to help her up.Or Tutor AUP/S: I changed the name of the fic. Its previous name was Just Around The Corner





	1. That's the deal, right?

**Author's Note:**

> Many people like this idea on Twitter so I guess I'm digging myself another multichapter hole haha
> 
> I don't own the characters, but I own the storyline and the mistakes.
> 
> Enjoy!

Kara slammed the phone on the couch, frowning hard. She hated this, she hated this so much. Shutting her eyes, she shielded herself from seeing anything while her mind was on fire.

 

It happened again, she cursed her own life.

 

Opening her eyes, the frown still seated between her brows, Kara walked to the bed in her apartment, lifting up the mattress to find a little bag. It was her safe money, where she kept every penny she had earned ever since the first job. Pressing down a heavy sigh, she started counting the money.

 

_ Two thousands twelve dollars and ninety-four cents.  _

 

Slowly closing her eyes in frustration, the urge to cry bent down her lips and flared her nose. Kara hated this so much. A small whimper escaped her mouth and she cried. Tears streamed down her face like waterworks, her nostrils began to be clogged up.

 

Kara needed money, much more money, and not even for herself but for her father.

 

Jeremiah Danvers was a gambler. That was enough to state the dilemma. He tried to quit, the problem was he did it over and over yet he was never be able to cut himself of the casinos and its traps. He hadn't been a gambler since birth, no, but after one lucky strike that got him four thousand dollars many years ago, Kara’s father believed he had been blessed and kept on gambling. After two weeks, the money gave birth to a debt, which had been small at first. Day by day, it grew up.

 

Her mother Eliza had to sell their house and moved to a smaller one, where she worked three jobs to raise Kara and her sister Alex, to be good people while her father had to hide himself from the people whose money he owed.

 

Kara had been so angry at Jeremiah and stopped calling him ‘Dad’ when he returned to their porch six years ago. The debt had been paid and he didn't live inside the house at first because Kara didn't want to see his face. Alex, was the mature child of the two, had forgiven him and Eliza didn't mind him much. So Kara couldn't wait to get out of the house where the man who was responsible for the rough life of his wife and two children got to be welcomed back as if he didn't do anything wrong.

 

The only consolation out of it was that he didn't try to push Kara into loving him.

 

Good.

 

She wanted to stay away from him. 

 

Until just a few minutes ago, a phone call from home ruined everything.

 

Jeremiah fucked up again. After six years of gambling-free, he met with old friends from the previous years, people who had boosted up his faith in luck and indirectly destroyed her family. How could he think they were being kind and wanting to help? With gambling again?

 

On the phone call that Kara never expected, her father claimed he was so sorry and he really needed her help with paying the debt. Her mother had a bad back after years of working to her limit to get her daughters in college, she would just do it again when she knew Jeremiah’s life was at stake. Kara knew her mother, she would do that for him.

 

And her sister Alex should not know about this. She had a family of her own with Maggie and an incoming child, she needed money for her own life.

 

Kara was still on her own and didn't need to pay too much for anything except her books and other essential stuff. She had tried really hard to constantly get scholarships and reduced the burden of finance. Now she had work of her own, she could live her life, study peacefully and occasionally sent some back to her mother to save it for the future.

 

That went out of the window.

 

Jeremiah hadn't dared to tell anyone but Kara because he still had the slightest decency to worry about her mother’s health and Alex’s personal life to not bother them. Yet he probably gave no shit about Kara struggling to keep a steady living while trying to graduate college. He asked her to give him money.

 

Kara had thought about hanging up the call but then she knew that once Jeremiah saw no hope, he would leave again and the debt would burden her family one more time.

 

She hated him. She hated him. She hated him.

 

But she had to give him what she got, if she wanted to kick him out of her life this time.

 

Twenty-five thousand dollars. How could she get that much money in just a few days? The largest amount of money she had ever gotten on her own was in her hand right now, and it wasn't even enough to buy an extra day for the debt.

 

It was a deadend.

 

She rubbed her eyes to get rid of the tears. Kara needed a clear head. Her first thought was selling her stuff.

 

Kara owned practically nothing valuable at the moment, except for the scholarship which could not be transferred into cash. Cross this option.

 

How about borrowing money?

 

No. After paying off the debt, her mother had told both Kara and Alex that they should never pay a debt with another one.

 

She thought about finding another job. But it would affect her studying, then her scholarship. Cross this one too.

 

The girl buried her face in her hands, trying to use every neuron to think of a good solution that wouldn't create more problems afterwards. During her frustrated thinking, three knocks on her dormroom door were heard. 

 

It was Sunday. Kara expected no one, still, she opened the door after wiping off the tears still lingered in her eyes.

 

The person on the other side of the door was definitely  _ not _ someone Kara would ever expect. The bright green eyes, the plumped lips, the expensive outfit and the million-dollar-worthy face.

 

Kara knew of this girl. Young, talented and rich as hell. One of the most recognizable faces in the movie industry. Best known for her lead role Lauren Springer from the series Hummingtown.

 

Lena Luthor.

 

“Can I help you?” she frowned at the sight of the girl in high heels. Not that she wasn't curious about the reason behind the visit but she was not in the mood to deal with Hollywood starlets right now.

 

“Um, you are Kara Danvers, right?” Lena’s voice was deeper on television and she looked more pretty in real life. This wasn't the first time Kara had met the actress but the striking beauty still put her in awe.

 

“Yes,” Kara casually answered without much enthusiasm, not surprised when Lena Luthor obvious had no idea how she looked like.

 

The other girl smiled brightly. Beautiful. “Great! I'm actually studying in the same college with you, National City University. My name is Lena Luthor.”

 

Kara fought the urge to roll her eyes, “I know that.”

 

The famous actress’ smile faltered a bit but she continued, “Well, I need to talk to you. Can I come in?” She seemed nervous.

 

Kara’s eyebrows went up. This was such a weird thing to happen right now. A stranger knocked on her door and wanted to talk to her. Kara couldn't come up with any possible excuse of why Lena fucking Luthor would want from her and was about to turn Lena down when the brunette added, “I'm going to offer you a job.”

 

That immediately caught her attention. Was this some kind of sign from the universe, throwing her the rope when she was about to drown in quicksand? With no hesitation, Kara stepped aside and gestured the girl in, tried to play down her joy. “Sure.”

 

“Thank you.” Lena exhaled in relief and walked in, her impressive perfume attacked Kara’s nose, bringing the expensive aura into the cheap dorm room with even cheaper furniture. “I hope I didn’t disturb your Sunday.”

 

_ I wouldn't say disturb.  _ Kara shrugged and closed the door. “Not really.” She went to the water cooker and took out two packs of instant coffee, raising up for Lena to see. “Coffee?”

 

Lena lightly shook her head, her straight hair brushed gently around her shoulders. “No, thanks. Can I sit here?” she gestured the only chair in the room.

 

“Sure,” Kara answered and walked to the bed to sit down. She watched as the other girl gracefully place her bottom on the ugly chair, crossing her legs as if she was in a pants commercial and stared into Kara’s eyes confidently. “So what kind of job you’re talking about?” she went straight into the matter, eager to find out the mystery.

 

Lena’s eyes darted to the left shyly and she spoke, “Tutoring.”

 

“Tutoring,” Kara repeated, “For whom?”

 

Pink color painted on Lena’s cheeks. “For me.”

 

_ Oh.  _ Kara nodded understandingly, “Fair. On what subject?”

 

“Astronomy,” Lena answered, “we share that course.”

 

Kara always had the top scores in Astronomy. Of course, Lena Luthor came to her. “What else?”

 

“And Physics.”

 

They were no problem to her. “Okay.”

 

Lena’s eyes widened. “Really? You’re going to tutor me?”

 

“Why not? I have time.”

 

The young actress grinned happily. “Awesome! You’re hired.”

 

“You’re paying me?” Kara asked to make sure. She wanted confirmation, out loud, to know that this was a legit job. “How much?”

 

“Fifty thousand dollars if we start tomorrow,” Lena sat straighter, looking like she hadn't expected Kara to go direct into payment. What did she expect anyway?

 

This reminded Kara of their previous encounters. Lena was a celebrity and it couldn't be avoided that they had interacted, and those times were not be described as pleasant. She figured that Lena Luthor must pay more. “Fifty thousand dollars and two tickets to the premiere of Seventh Heaven.” Seventh Heaven was one of the most awaited movies in 2018 but Kara didn't plan to watch it, she planned to sell the tickets. She had no one to go out with after all.

 

Lena shrugged. “Sure, it’s my movie. Easy.”

 

The lack of struggle in Lena’s answer irritated Kara in some way. She thought about her favorite food. “And you have to bring at least twelve donuts everytime we study.”

 

The green eyes rolled a bit and Kara knew the other girl was not as pleased as she had been a few minutes ago. “Fine.”

 

“Do not use your phone while studying,” Kara added, thinking back on their closest encounter.

 

This seemed like touching Lena’s nerves. “What if something comes up? Are you paying back because I accidentally bumped into you last week?”

 

_ Oh, so she remembers. _ The fact that Lena knew exactly when it happened made Kara mad. “I’ve been using my phone for four years and it was fine until you knocked it off my hand. Speaking of which, you owe me a new phone!” Her jaws clenched and her nose flared.

 

Lena Luthor took a deep breath and replied, “Alright, that makes sense. Anything else before we start?”

 

The anger from the phone call was still burning in Kara’s chest, it mixed with the frustration of seeing her phone broke after a long time of usage. She decided to go a bit further, “An autograph from the actress who plays Lauren Springer’s girlfriend in Hummingtown.”

 

The mention of her best-known character made Lena’s eyebrow rise. She said with a half smile, “You do know you’re sitting in front of Lauren Springer herself?”

 

“So?” Kara responded as casually as possible.

 

“You don't want my autograph?” The genuine surprise from Lena almost made Kara laugh. Only famous people were in shocked when others didn't want their writing just to look at.

 

“Why would I?”

 

Lena obviously had never heard that. The awkward and confused look froze in her eyes. Her gorgeous eyes.

 

“What?” Kara snapped when she realized she had just been seduced passively by Lena’s look.

 

The actress silently let out a sigh. “You don't like me, do you?”

 

There was something in her voice that made Kara suddenly sad. Her brain reminded her that Lena acted for a living and she decided that Lena was good for earning some sympathy from her right now. Kara ended up telling Lena the root of why she made it clear that fame was her least favorite thing about Lena, “You promised to let me interview you in my project last year but you never showed up. I waited for four hours,  _ Lauren Springer _ .” The sarcasm seated heavily in the last two words.

 

Green eyes widened and then cupped down in guilt. Good. At least she remembered this, too. “I’m so-”

 

“Nevermind,” Kara cut her off with a wave, “I’ll do this for the money.” The words left her mouth and avKara immediately felt ashamed for saying that. Why must she be so mean? The phone call? Or just she was being a bitch to someone in need? Was this how she was raised? She wanted to be different from Jeremiah yet she was now an asshole like him.

 

Lena gingerly stood up and took a step towards the door. Then she spun on her heels to face Kara. “I don't have any excuse for what I did to you that day and I’m very sorry.” Kara doubted the girl was actively acting right now. “I-I’ll just leave…”

 

It took Kara a few seconds to say, “Wait.”

 

Lena slowly turned around, “Yes?”

 

She got on her feet and regretfully apologized, “That was rude of me. I’m sorry, too. I got some bad news earlier. It has nothing to do with you, I shouldn't have lashed out on you.”

 

There was a smile behind Lena’s eyes. Jesus, could they be anymore expressive? “Oh… It's okay.” The smile streamed to her lips.

 

“We should start over,” Kara offered, trying to be nice this time. Lena brought her a job, being treated nicely was justified.

 

“I’d love that,” the brunette grinned, raising one hand to count on her fingers, “Fifty thousand dollars, two premiere tickets, donuts, new phone for you and Samantha Arias’ autograph.”

 

Kara didn't think she would actually consider those terms real. “I wasn't serious about the autograph thing, you can cross it off the list.”

 

The pinky bent inward. “Cool.”

 

“And I already got a new phone,” Kara pulled out the device from her pocket.

 

The ring finger met the palm. “Okay. The donuts?”

 

“Still on.” Kara gave her an obvious look, making the actress smile.

 

“Anything else?” Lena sounded amused.

 

“Twenty-five thousand.”

 

Lena looked up to do the math. “Does that make seventy-five thousand dollars now?”

 

Kara shook her head, “No, I’ll just take twenty-five thousand.” That was the money she needed. If Lena was sent by the universe to help her, she shouldn't take more than that.

 

“I said I’d pay you fifty grand,” Lena protested, which was funny because there was no reason for her to do such thing. 

 

“And I’d only agree to do this with twenty-five.” Kara crossed her arms, pulling out the do-or-don't card.

 

Confusion swam in the little crinkle between Lena’s brows. She tilted her head, “You turn down money you can earn? You’re so weird, Kara Danvers.”

 

She responded with a confident smirk, “Weird, but not overpriced.”

 

Lena chuckled. It was a soft and comfortable sound to Kara’s ears. “Nice. That’s the deal, right?”

 

“Yes,” she nodded.

 

A content smile stretched Lena’s red painted lips. “Good. I have to go now but I’ll see you tomorrow okay?” She fished out a card from her purse. “Here’s my number.”

 

Kara took it, immediately felt the smooth surface of the material against the tip of her fingers. “I’ll call when I’m done with work.”

 

The genuine surprise on Lena’s face once again amused Kara. “You go to work?”

 

She couldn't help it but teasing the girl, “Said one of the highest paid actresses under thirty.”

 

Lena laughed with a matched joy as if she had just discovered something unexpectedly, “And she’s sarcastic, too.” The girl in Louboutins walked to the door and opened it, “See you later. Call me.”

 

Never in a million years would Kara ever imagined hearing that from a famous and beautiful actress while she was wearing only sweatpants and plain T-shirt.

 

“Bye.”


	2. You are my someone else.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena at a movie set.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't expect this chapter to come this soon.
> 
> I don't own the characters, only the plot and mistakes.
> 
> Enjoy!

Lena kept her words about the donuts. Two boxes of donuts from variety were handed to Kara right after their greeting on Monday.

 

Kara didn't remember about the premiere tickets so she was quite surprised that she found them under the box of donuts after the session had finished.

 

“Hey, I didn't mean to make you give me these,” she told Lena, who was putting on her jacket and about to leave the dormroom.

 

The girl looked up from the buttons and smiled, “Don't worry, I have plenty more.”

 

Kara picked up the tickets and gave them to Lena. “I haven't gone to movies for years, you should save it for someone else.”

 

The actress looked at the ticket and then back up at Kara’s eyes. “You are my someone else.”

 

The unintentional affectionate tone caught Kara off-guard. She felt the blush creeping onto her cheeks, and spread to her entire face. “W-what?”

 

Lena seemed neutral at first. Then her mouth dropped open and she chuckled shyly, “I mean, I don't have anyone else to give. Just take them and do whatever you want. I’m sure your date would love it.”

 

Now it was Kara’s turn to laugh. “The only person I can ask right now is probably you. I don't date.”

 

Lena blinked, confused. “Not ever?”

 

“Not by choice,” Kara stared at the pieces in her hand, “It just doesn't happen.”

 

“I can't imagine why.” Kara lifted her head when she heard that. The brunette frowned a bit but then a gentle smile appeared on her lips. “If I’m the only one for you to ask, do it.”

 

The blonde smirked, half-surprised, half-teasing, “This sounds like a trap.”

 

“For what?” Lena grinned, “I’d go to the premiere anyway. So I can't say no. Perfect.”

 

Kara checked the date on the tickets and realized it was next Sunday. She didn't have to go to work. The thought of coming to the movie alone wasn't unfamiliar to her and Lena seemed nice enough to offer. But Lena was still a stranger to her and she was sure that Lena was just being polite. “I have something to do on that day, unfortunately. I’d watch you on TV.”

 

The smile faded on Lena’s face but her voice didn't change, “Alright. Keep them as a gift. Thank you for today.”

 

“It’s my job,” Kara shrugged, “I hope I did it well.”

 

Lena walked to the door, adjusting the strap of her bag on the shoulder and said with a smile, “It’s only the first day but I think you helped me a lot already. See you later.”

 

“Later,” she waved and the door closed behind Lena.

 

Looking down at the tickets, Kara wondered what she should do to them. She was in need of money and the payment for the tutoring would only be received after the retake tests, so the logical option was to sell the tickets. It would earn her some for sure.

 

But she didn't want to sell them anymore. There was something sentimental about the way Lena gifted her the tickets, not because she asked for them, that made Kara valued the gesture more than she should.

 

_ ‘Keep them as a gift.’ _ Lena had said that. She smiled and opened a drawer to place the tickets down and closed it. Kara felt like keeping them safe for the reason she knew nothing of. The feeling of receiving kindness warmed up her heart, even though such kindness came from someone who was just a stranger in her life.

  
  
  


_____

  
  
  
  
  


“Can you walk slower?” Kara complained when she walked past the huge door frame that she was sure to be a prop for the set.

 

She was in a studio, following the expensive heels wrapping around Lena Luthor’s feet. The sound of her footsteps announced power, authority and of course, fame, echoing under the roof of the set. Kara eyed everyone but didn't want to make eye contact with any person because she knew she had no business here. The reason for her presence was walking in her movie outfit, a pair of sunglasses seated on her nose and a script on her hand.

 

Lena paused next to a giant truck full of food and she turned around, “Sorry, we’re in a bit hurry here. But no worries, I’ll show you around later.”

 

Kara’s eyes focused on the delicious and inviting treats placed on the trays. They had everything, from croissants, pie, tart, finger food to hot chocolate, coffee, juice. It looked like a feast of toothache but it would be worth it. She gave Lena a glare, “I can't believe you lured me here with food.”

 

The actress didn't seem guilty, she took off the glasses and hooked them on the shirt she was wearing, right between her breasts. It was a very attractive act and Kara dumbfoundedly stared at her. “Oh, shoo,” Lena cooed, making Kara look at her eyes again, “you get to eat how much you want to at the set. Just wait until I’m done with this extra scene and we’d study in my trailer, okay?”

 

“Fine…” Kara dragged her voice, picking up one donut and took a bite, “this is good.”

 

“I only do this for the food, to be honest,” Lena chuckled, picking up a veggie sandwich for her own, “free food.”

 

They were standing next to each other by the truck, eating away the lunch time when Kara recognized a popular face. “Is that James Olsen?”

 

Lena looked in the direction of her finger and nodded, “Yep, that’s him. What? Are you a big fan of him?”

 

“Nah,” Kara continued to chew on her fifth donut, “I’m just surprised to see him in real life without the mechanic arms.” It was a preference of Mr. Olsen’s latest movie, Angel Z, which had sparked the trend of making angel-themed projects.

 

“You need to separate characters and real people, especially when you're an actor,” Lena said thoughtfully, then grinned with amuse, “I once got asked if I could actually glow in the dark just because Lauren Springer could.”

 

Kara teased her, “I wouldn't be surprised if someone actually strip themselves off just to test if you can.” Receiving a surprised look from Lena, she quickly added, “My mother loves your show, okay?”

 

Lena smirked knowingly but didn't say anything about the subject again and Kara wondered if such thing had happened to her.

 

The work began after breakfast. Kara was led to a spot near the set to watch Lena’s acting by her agent, Jess, and she quickly got captivated by the energy and aura of the view. The level of professionalism was extraordinary and Kara had her moments of mouth-dropping when Lena’s character, a powerful business woman, figured out that one of her employees was responsible for the failed contract. Olsen, who played Lena’s character’s CFO, was trying to ease up her anger.

 

Director Morgan Edge seemed frustrated after a head count and he walked to Lena after announcing a short break. Kara was hanging around near the actress while the make-up team was retouching her face.

 

Kara personally thought Lena look super pretty already, so she couldn't understand why they had to make her look even more pretty.

 

“You have to be extremely annoyed in this scene, okay?” Edge told Lena while he was making a face of his own, “Like you would murder someone on the spot.”

 

“Yes, I’m pissed because I lost money and money is the most important thing to me,” Lena acknowledged the tip with a calm attitude, very different from how she had been while the camera was rolling earlier.

 

The director left to talk to James Olsen. Lena turned to Kara, waving her to come closer. “How was I?” she asked with a grin.

 

“Quite convincing. I don't want to mess with you,” Kara laughed, raising her hands as if surrendering.

 

The smile on the actress's face brightened. “Lucky for you, I’m a peaceful person in real life.”

 

Kara believed her. While Kara had been quite rude to Lena at first, the brunette never snapped back and her smile always presented. If she hadn't witnessed her acting earlier, Kara could never imagine an angry Lena Luthor. There was something about Lena that made others believe whatever she did. It was talent, Kara assumed, the natural gift.

 

“Who is this?” Kara turned around when she heard the deep voice of the director. He was standing with a frown directly at her.

 

“She’s my tutor,” Lena answered, her hand reached out to touch Kara’s arm. The sudden closeness startled Kara, she froze, staring at Lena, who only added to the director, “I invited her.”

 

“What’s your name?” the Director asked Kara, his frown didn't fade away.

 

“It’s Kara,” she found her tongue finally.

 

Edge scratched his chin and asked again, “Are you free?”

 

Kara glanced at Lena, who was also looking at her, and then back at Edge, “Yes. I have nothing to do until Lena is done.”

 

“Can you play an extra?” His frown turned into a challenging look.

 

“An extra?” she questioned. Lena squeezed her hand on Kara’s arm, pulling her attention.

 

“A background character who might not have any line,” Lena explained and turned to Edge, “Are we short on extras?”

 

“A blonde assisstant. The girl who’s supposed to play that got sick. I only found out earlier,” he sighed and gave Kara a look, “We’ll pay you, no worries.”

 

Both Edge and Lena stared at Kara. She blinked a few times and searched for confirmation, “Are you telling me to act?”

 

“Not much, just stand there until I yell ‘Cut!’,” Edge pointed at the office room set.

 

Kara glanced at Lena, who seemed excited. “It'd be fun, Kara,” the brunette wiggled her brows.

 

And Kara trusted her.

  
  
  
  


_____

  
  
  
  
  
  


The moment Edge yelled ‘Action!’, Kara hadn't expected that everyone was already in their character. James Olsen told her to wait outside the office and he acted like something terrible was going to happen.

 

Being left behind with a fake file report in her hand, other assistant extras were standing around her, Kara awkwardly observed the way James timidly opened the door, letting the shouting from inside out.

 

It sounded like Lena.  _ Oh shit.  _

 

She recalled what Director Edge had told her before.  _ ‘Interact freely with Lena. It’s not going to be long. She's firing you and that’s it.’ _ He made it sound simple.

 

Kara had spent several days around Lena, it was safe to say that they had some kind of connection. With Lena around, maybe it wouldn't be too hard.

  
  
  
  


_____

  
  
  
  
  


“I can't believe this,” Lena, no, her  _ character _ looked up from the report that had just been taken from Kara’s, speaking with a deep, vibrating tone that sent chills down Kara’s spines. “Do you know how much money I've lost?”

 

Kara looked at James, who only took a step to stand in front of her to shield her from Lena’s wrath. “Miss Dandy, she doesn't know what she was doin-” he said his line but Lena cut him off.

 

“Shut up, Conrad!” the actress stood up, glaring at him as if she could bite his head off. When James stepped out of her way, Kara was genuinely afraid. Lena seemed so different. She looked like someone who never smiled. Kara couldn't move from her spot, froze in her fear when Lena walked to her like a panther, her eyes seemed to be darker. She looked intimidating as hell. “You, Blondie,” she talked to Kara, “you’re fired.”

 

Kara had known this would coming but,  _ fuck _ , the way Lena spat put the last word through her gritted teeth still startled her so much that she instinctively responded, “But I-”

 

It seemed like a wrong move, because the next thing Lena did was shouting at her, “GET OUT!”

 

Kara hurriedly stepped back and sprinted out of the door. Even when the Director had yelled ‘Cut!’, her heart was still beating hard as if she had just been actually fired. It only got a bit better when Lena ran up to her a few minutes later with her friendly smile.

 

“Kara, sorry for yelling. You seem upset,” the brunette apologetically said, placing one hand on Kara’s shoulder. The touch was, again, unexpected but it helped Kara realized that Lena didn't want her to think she meant any of what she said. And Kara was no longer strange to the gesture. “I didn't mean to shout, it was the character.”

 

Lena seemed genuinely worried about how Kara felt. It touched Kara’s heart in a way. It had been a while since someone paid attention to how she felt. Her caring mother and kind sister were good people, and Kara actively avoided them just to spare them her problems while they also had their own to deal with. It was nice to feel something like this. Even though her rational mind told her to stop overthinking, that Lena was only doing this because she needed Kara, her heart embraced the pain of humanity beating in its veins.

 

“I know,” Kara broke out a grin, “You were the one to tell me that we should separate characters from actors. I’m a fast learner.”

 

A relieved chuckle slipped out of Lena’s lips. “Good.”

 

“But you were so good, though,” Kara took the chance to compliment her. Lena deserved it. “Are you mad at me or something?”

 

“Not really,” Lena answered with a knowing wink.

 

_ Good God, she’s beautiful. _

 

Kara shook her head to get rid of the thought and waited around the set when Lena returned to be the baddest bitch of the scene.

  
  
  


_____

  
  
  
  
  


“That’s a wrap!” Edge declared and everyone began to clean up and leave. Kara didn't expect everything to actually take that much time until she looked at the clock and realized it was already 4pm. Time flew so fast when you didn't see the sky. No wonder why Lena told her they would study in the trailer.

 

She looked around to find the brunette and saw her taking off the thick fur jacket to give the designer. Lena was sweating so hard, Kara could see the glistening drops falling down her face. Lena’s cheeks were pink and her hair glued to her temples. Yet she was smiling.

 

It was very admirable of Lena, to be able to act nice to others even though she looked exhausted. Grabbing a bottle of cold juice, Kara came close and sneakily placed it against her cheek.

 

“What the heck?” Lena jumped, one hand flew to her chest, “Kara!”

 

She grinned sheepishly and properly gave the girl the bottle. “Are you tired?” she asked when Lena took it.

 

“Yes, but I’m not complaining.” Lena chugged down nearly half of the juice, wiped her lips and twisted the cap back on, “Thanks.”

 

“Hey, Lena, do you want to grab something?” James Olsen walked to them, his agent followed suit behind. He spread the signature smile at Kara. “You too, extra girl.”

 

She chuckled nervously, looking at Lena. “We have that stuff, remember?” Kara gave the brunette a look.

 

Lena huffed, “You should go without us, James. We-” she gestured Kara and herself, “-do have some business to do.”

 

The tall man didn't get upset, he waved his hand, “Sure. Next time, then.”

 

Just as soon as James turned away, Kara whispered to Lena, “Are you sure? We can always study after that.”

 

Lena didn't look at her, answered breathlessly, “Sure, sure…” The actress seemed a bit strange. The breathing was heavier as if she was working out even though all she was doing right now was standing.

 

“Hey, are you okay there?” Kara worriedly asked. Lena was sweating too much without the fur coat and Kara had a bad feeling that something was going to happen to her.

 

Lena shut her eyes tightly. Kara could tell that she was trying to keep balance because the next step she took, the girl staggered on her feet. “I’m fi-” She fell down before the sentence finished.

 

For having paid attention, Kara quickly caught her in time and slowed down the drop. Lena was burning. “Help! Somebody, help!” she called out.

 

James heard her first and turned around. His face darkened as he rushed to them, pulling out his phone, “What happened? I’m calling an ambulance.”

 

“I don't know, she just faints,” Kara answered as she hooked her other arm under Lena’s knees and lifted her up, “Quick, we need to lay her down!”

 

Lena was actually lighter than Kara had expected. She neatly lied on her arms as if she was a baby.

 

The employees and other actors ran to them. Jess, Lena’s agent, pointed Kara to the nearest trailer to place Lena down. Everyone was freaking out, even the Director. He constantly yelled to ask if the ambulance would come quickly enough.

 

Kara sat by Lena’s side, taking off her heels and fanning her with a cardboard she found in the trailer to keep Lena from sweating more. She didn't know if it was because of the heat or it was sickness but she was worried, so worried about the kind girl who always treated others so nicely.

 

Then it hit her.

 

She cared.

 

She cared about Lena.

 

The truth sat surprisingly well with her when the ambulance came to take Lena away. Jess and Kara both got on the vehicle, following Lena to the hospital.

 

Lena was a celebrity. Kara hadn't actually acknowledged how it felt to be her until she returned to the hall and found hundreds of people with ready cameras, flashing their best shot at the hospital as if Lena was a piece of meat and they were vultures. They all shouted her name like she would just hear them and walked out of the bed to be in her best look.

 

Kara froze up at something she heard from that crowd.

 

Lena had fainted. Her health was the big deal. Yet among the paparazzis came a question that made Kara both angry and sad.

 

_ ‘Are you dating Samantha Arias?’ _

 

What the actual fuck? If they were going to feed on Lena’s life, at least had the decency to respect her privacy and show some concerns. Kara knew the entertainment industry was cold but not  _ this _ cold.

 

“Are you surprised?” Kara heard Lena’s agent speaking to her. “Seeing things like this?”

 

Kara sat down on the bench close by, looking up at Jess, “I can imagine. Does this happen a lot?”

 

Jess sadly nodded and joined Kara on the bench. “Ever since the photos, everyone wants to see her dating a woman.” The way Jess said it was so heavy and strained. “Poor girl, she can't get a break.”

 

Kara had heard of this. She usually didn't pay attention to tabloids but the whole fuss around the actress who played Lauren Springer caught kissing a girl inside a club was very wide spread. Lena never denied or confirmed anything, only kept silence. That sparked more rumors and implications.

 

When Jess told Kara to go home and rest, she didn't want to but she lived in a dorm, it was obligated to return every night or else she might lose her room. Before leaving, she asked Jess if Lena would have anyone to contact in times like this.

 

“There’s her mother, I called but haven't reached her,” Jess admitted, pulling out her phone, “It’s dead now.”

 

“Use my phone,” Kara offered and fished out the device from her pocket. Jess read the number for her to put in.

 

Right before Jess took the phone, the doctors called out for Lena’s agent and she had to meet him. She told Kara to try reaching Mrs. Luthor on her own. Kara didn’t think she should be the one to call Lena’s mother but Jess told her something very surprising and she was left alone at the hall.

 

_ ‘Maybe you would have better luck than me. You’re her friend.’ _

 

It was unexpected, to be considered as Lena’s friend. She had only spent a few days around the girl and while they were friendly with each other, she wouldn't know if ‘friends’ should be the word to describe them.

 

Still, she pressed call. Jess had trusted her. Oddly, but she did. Lena was a kind person, Kara should at least be kind to her back.

 

After two rings, the other end picked up.

 

_ “Hello?” _ A sharp and deep voice answered.

 

“Hello, are you Mrs. Luthor?” Kara wanted to confirm before giving anyone information about Lena.

 

_ “Yes. Who are you?” _ The cautious tone didn't change.

 

“I’m Kara, Lena’s classmate. She fainted on set and was brought into the hospital. We're now at National City Medical Centre.”

 

_ “And you're telling me, why?” _

 

The question took Kara off-guard. She didn't expected the reply was still be so calm and distant. “A-aren’t you worried?” she stuttered.

 

_ “You just said she was brought into the hospital. She’s fine.” _ And the woman hung up.

 

She hung up upon hearing her daughter fainting.

 

The shock made Kara cursed. “What the fuck?” She pressed call again but this time her call was blocked.

 

Jess walked out from the room where Lena was in. She told Kara that Lena was fine now and was sleeping. Kara took that as her cue to leave.

 

That night, Kara couldn't sleep. She rolled left and right every time she recalled how Mrs. Luthor had said about her daughter like Lena was only a stranger.

 

How could she be so cold?

 

Kara clicked her tongue, forcing herself to sleep. It was none of her business in the first place. She wanted to tell Lena’s family, now she had done her task. She shouldn't pay attention further into Lena’s personal life, or else she wouldn't be different from the vultures outside the hospital.

 

Her head decided so, but her mind didn't stray a thought about Lena till 2am. She didn't want to treat Lena more than someone who came into her life at the right time, in the right way, to save her from a dead end. She shouldn't.

 

Kara hopped off the bed and walked around the room to tire herself out. It had been such a long time since she spent so much time thinking about something that didn't involve her family or her future. It had been such a long time since someone kept her awake at this hour.

 

_ Even if I want to care about her, I don't know if she wants that or not. Maybe she just considers me as someone she hired to help. _

 

Kara’s heart sunk a bit, which surprised her.

 

_ Lena has people to take care of her. _ She thought and her mind drifted to Mrs. Luthor.  _ Maybe other people. _

 

Her feet brought her to the drawer on the right side of the desk. She opened it, the tickets to Seventh Heaven were staring at her.

 

_ ‘You are my someone else.’ _

 

Lena had told her that. 

 

And Kara had believed her.

 

Just like that.

 

Sitting on the very thin line of the possibility that Lena might think of her more than just a tutor, Kara closed the drawer, returned to the bed, set the alarm so that she would be able to wake up soon and go to the hospital.

 

_ Tutors can go visit their tutees. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments below!


	3. Why do you care?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The newly found friendship caught into something that came from both sides of the parties.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought this chapter was easy to write.
> 
> I was wrong.
> 
> None of the characters belonged to me, only the mistakes.
> 
> Enjoy.

Lena picked up the phone from the table and slid in into the inner pocket of her jacket and pushed the sunglasses higher on her nose. Jess had brought her new clothes earlier this morning and had already gone to the reception to check her out of the hospital.

 

She knew why she had fainted. And it was nothing she couldn't prevent. Lena was at fault for letting it happen anyway.

 

_ “You should sleep more and do not skip your meal.” _

 

The doctor told her that after she had demanded to be released from the hospital. Her work was still there, her incoming retest was still there, she had no time to change her life routine that had gotten her a great career and a well-financed life.

 

Lena had fainted before, few years ago, due to this very same reason. She had trained herself to endure the heavy workload and hadn't fallen since.

 

She could manage everything.

 

Nothing surprised her anymore.

 

Okay, maybe  _ one  _ thing. Or more particular, one person.

 

When Jess told her about how Kara had stayed by her side till very late, she was quite taken aback because through the days she had spent studying with the blonde, Kara never treated her like that. Her intelligent classmate was said to be distant and unfamiliar to everyone else, as far as Lena knew, so Lena hadn't expected much.

 

The blonde had been quite unfriendly to Lena at first, Lena wasn't surprised and went along with it. After all, she needed Kara to pass the graduation.

 

Then somehow Kara didn't treat her like that anymore. Lena was curious about the reason and wanted to figure Kara out. She tended to pay close attention to people whom she couldn't understand. Kara Danvers was a puzzle.

 

It didn't help when she outright passively asked Kara out on the premiere and the blonde refused to come. She didn't know what she had felt in that moment. Disappoinment? Not that much. But it was definitely not pleasant.

 

Lena hadn't thought of her so importantly that Kara would undoubtedly agree to go with her. Still, the little sting that attacked her chest when she drew to the conclusion of Kara didn't welcome friendship from her.

 

Then she fainted. And Kara had taken cared of her.

 

The puzzles shuffled again.

 

There were knockings on the door. “Jess?” she asked, “Come in, I’m done.”

 

The person behind the door wasn't her agent, but it was someone else. Their presence placed a small smile on Lena’s face.

 

“Already trying to escape,” the tall woman joked, gesturing Lena’s bag in the corner, “You are definitely Lauren Springer.”

 

“Sam,” Lena said her name and returned to zipping her leather jacket up to her chest only, “already trying to stop me. If I'm being Lauren, you’re being Madison for sure.”

 

Samantha Arias lifted her sunglasses and settled them on the top of her head, revealing her puppy brown eyes. Lena’s co-star for three years who had played her best friend-to-lover throughout six seasons of Hummingtown had called last night but Lena was still sleeping then. She planned to call the brunette today but she decided to come here directly. What a Sam thing to do.

 

“Well you don't have super healing, take some time to rest,” Sam crossed her arms, “I was worried when I heard you fainted, Lena.”

 

“I’m fine,” Lena rolled her eyes, taking the straps of her bag, “you didn't have to come.”

 

Sam smirked, “No, but I want to.  _ ‘Our backs against each other’ _ , right?”

 

Lena chuckled at the famous quote from Hummingtown that had turned into the series’ slogan. “I’m leaving now.” She walked to the open door, Sam stepped out of the room to leave her space. “What are you up to? Were you filming?”

 

Sam pouted and walked next to Lena as they strolled along the hall, collecting stares from the nurses, visitors and patients. “Yeah, I’m a guest star in a sitcom filmed in Yellow Sun Film set.”

 

“ _ ‘Are you Serena?’ _ ?” Lena asked. She had heard about this during the hiatus before filming Hummingtown season 7. ‘ _ Are you Serena?’ _ was a funny series about a woman who had the special ability to transform into one random person in the world. It gave the chance for the cast to expand by inviting many celebrities and even fans to be in the series. “Which character?”

 

“The twin sister of the person whose look Serena takes in that episode,” Sam shoved her hands into the pants pockets, “So I basically play two parts. It’s fun.”

 

Lena smiled at her, “Good for you.”

 

“You were filming... wait don't tell,” Sam snapped her fingers constantly, “ _ ‘Green Horizon’ _ , right, when you fainted?”

 

Lena nodded, continuing to chat with Sam casually as they were walking along the hall. Jess might have done something because Lena hadn't encountered anyone who wanted autograph or a selfie with her or Sam. It was a good thing, though, to have some peace before leaving this building and dealing with the hungry press out there.

 

“How did you get in here?” Lena asked Sam when they were sitting on the bench at the main hall, waiting for Jess to finish with the paperwork.

 

“I just walked in,” Sam laughed, shrugging, “You know how the rumors are.” Lena knew what she was talking about: the dating rumor between them. She nodded knowingly with a smirk. “They saw the opportunity to put us on the headline and they let me in.”

 

Lena chuckled, scolding Sam, “You're not helping.”

 

“You were the one to keep quiet first,” Sam gave her an obvious look, “I told you to stop being so vague.”

 

It would be better if Lena told everyone about her status or her dating life, but she didn't want to give in and let them dig deeper into her life. Sam was only a friend and the dating question was always there in every interview. Lena didn't want to imagine what the press would do to her real love interest. “I can't feed fire with gasoline.”

 

The procedure was short enough and they soon walked into the camera frames of the paparazzi. Sam stayed next to her, being her cheeky self around Lena. She didn't mind that because she had learned that whatever she did to such situation would still be twisted in the way the media wanted to represent them.

 

It was best to let things be.

 

When they pushed the doors open, the swarm of cameras and people came right in front of them, snapping pictures and asking questions that she had heard for many times.

 

_ ‘Is it true that you two are dating?’ _

 

_ ‘Is Laudison endgame?’ _

 

_ ‘Why aren't you official yet?’ _

 

_ ‘Are you only into girls?’ _

 

_ ‘Were you poisoned?’ _ This one was new.

 

Lena chuckled at that, could not imagine anyone hate her so much they wanted to kill her.

 

Or maybe there was. She couldn't know everything.

 

If they had tried this, they did a poor job.

 

Lena and Sam were led through the crowd with the help of security. She usually didn't pay attention to her surroundings in this situation but something caught her eyes.

 

Blond hair.

 

_ Kara? _

 

It was only a glimpse. She wasn't sure of what she had seen but Lena stopped on her track, making Sam stop as well because her arm was on Lena’s shoulders.

 

She waited. The cameras were still flashing. The people were still asking.

 

She still waited.

 

The blond hair reappeared. A huff escaped Lena’s lips.

 

_ Not Kara. _

 

Lena turned and headed for the car waiting for her. She didn't know why she had expected to see her tutor now. It was Friday, she must be still at the university.

 

“Were you expecting someone?” Sam asked into her ear while they were approaching the door. Lena’s driver, Blaine, was already waiting by it.

 

“No.” It felt like a lie.

 

The car door opened and Lena crawled in first. She froze when she met the blue eyes and an awkward smile.

 

“Hey,” Kara adjusted her glasses and scooted further into the other side of the seats.

 

Out of everywhere, Kara was already in the car. Lena couldn't help but smiling back. “Hi, you’re here.”

 

“Yeah, sorry for taking your car without permission,” Kara gestured Lena to come in. She followed and Sam joined her right behind. “I hope you don't mind,” she said when the door closed.

 

“Of course not. I’m curious, though,” Lena grinned at the blonde, who was staring past her shoulder at the tall brunette sitting right next to her. “Oh, Kara, this is Samantha Arias. Sam, this is Kara Danvers, my tutor.”

 

The two women exchanged looks and Sam offered a handshake first, smiling at the blonde, “Sam, nice to meet you.”

 

Kara gingerly accepted, “Kara, nice to meet you too.”

 

Suddenly everything became a bit awkward right after they let go. Lena didn't know why but she couldn't come up with anything to start a normal conversation. Sam, however, received a text and quickly announced that she must be somewhere else quickly.

 

“I’ll see you around,” Sam said before opening the door. The car had parked in a parking center, where Sam claimed someone was waiting for her. Her eyes darted to the blonde behind Lena’s back, a mischievous spark glowed in them. “Have fun.”

 

The door closed and the vehicle moved again.

 

Lena stole a glance at Kara, catching the blonde pushing up her glasses again. It was unexpected, of course, but then deep in her heart, she knew she was happy to see the classmate again.

 

“You didn't have to come,” she started and Kara turned to her, “but thank you.”

 

Kara’s nostrils puffed up a bit before she spoke, “Why don't you stay in the hospital? Why did they let you out so soon?” The heavy and also upset tone surprised Lena to some extent. “You haven't even stayed for a day!”

 

Lena felt defensive. That was not how she wanted to act right now but Kara wanting her to be inside that hospital affected her mood. She crossed her arms and pressed her back against the seat, “I’m feeling better now.”

 

Kara sighed, still looking at her. It was a bit exposed, to be stared at by such concerned eyes. “Are you sure you’re okay? What did the doctor say?”

 

The defense in Lena rose higher again. Kara saw her fainting and immediately thought of her as something fragile and weak and needed to be protected. And pitied. Definitely pitied.

 

She smirked and looked straight ahead, “Why do you care? I’m not dying.”

 

It pained her to say it. Kara had come to visit her, and now she was being ungrateful. Why? What drove her? Why did she have the need to see the cold and distant treatment from the blonde again, instead of the new warm one?

 

Kara didn't answer right away. The air inside the vehicle was thick and strained, Lena prepared herself for the other girl’s wrath.

 

Then again, Kara surprised her with a soft voice, “Don't say things like that.”

 

Startled by continuous kindness, Lena replied with her eyes closed, “Like what?”

 

“Like…” Kara trailed off and Lena instinctively opened her eyes to look at the blonde. There it was. The pity look. “...like you don't want anyone to worry about you.”

 

Her mind went back to her mother. “They don't,” she shortly replied.

 

Kara pushed up her glasses again, argued, “Samantha does.”

 

Lena chuckled humorlessly, “I’m pretty sure her agent pushed her to come. Hyping up the next season just like last year.” There was a big chance that Sam had come on her own, but Lena didn't care. Sam was her co-star and a good person, she never doubted it, but Yellow Sun Film set located three-hour-flight away, Lena knew the the missed call was already Sam’s best attempt among her crazy schedule and her cunning agent, who had suggested Lena to not come clean about their more-than-co-star-but-only-friends relationship to earn favor for their common project, he must have forced Sam into abandoning her work to visit Lena, giving the press something to talk about. “It’s a PR game.”

 

“That’s not true,” the blonde said, but with less certainty.

 

“Oh come on, Kara,” she faced her tutor directly, “You don't believe me about Sam, fine, you don't know how my world works. Another proof? Jess told me you called my mother. Let me guess, she hung up on you?”

 

Kara’s mouth opened and closed, then opened again with a quiet ‘yes’. Lena dryly smirked because she was right. And the smirk also shielded the disappointment that the prediction was true. “Maybe she was busy,” the blonde stubbornly added.

 

“Maybe…” Lena found her voice melted into a soundful whisper, “...she just didn't care. She doesn't.” The sting stuck in her chest battled inside the back of her mouth, forcing Lena to swallow the knot or else the tears would appear. “Not that I give a damn.”

 

“That's not everyone. Someone out there cares about you,” Kara said firmly as if she had a list of that in her palm. Lena wanted to believe her, she really did, but the fact that Kara, who was trying to convince her that she was loved, didn't include herself in the group of people who cared about her, though only presumably, had painted a clear picture for Lena.

 

What Kara had for her was pity. Rightfully so.

 

“Who?” she laughed and gestured Kara with her chin, “You? Please…”

 

Lena knew she had pretty well just ruined the pity Kara had for her.

 

But thinking about having someone who stayed because they felt sorry for her was even worse than not having anyone at all.

 

Lena was fine. She had been fine all these years, watching people leave.

 

Kara didn't even stay long enough. Lena should be fine.

  
  
  
  


________

  
  
  
  
  
  


Kara closed the door of her room and dropped the keys.

 

She hadn't understood how come Lena just became such a distant person like that. The entire ride back to Lena’s house was dead quiet.

 

When Lena asked in her bitter laugh if Kara would be the one to care about her, she couldn't say anything. What should she even voice in that moment, when she found such a lonely soul hiding behind those beautiful eyes?

 

What should she even do to someone like her?

 

The way Lena dismissed every possibility that she was loved was so familiar. It reminded Kara of herself, when she stood in the living room, protesting the return of Jeremiah. Kara had shut out her entire family ever since, though less directly at her mother and sister, but she didn't want to share anything with them anymore.

 

She was angry and afraid.

 

Of loss, of distrust and of betrayal.

 

Could it be that Lena had been through something similar?

 

With the way Lena’s mother reacting to the bad news about her daughter, it would likely to be so.

 

She sighed, picking up the keys and took a shower. When she came to the hospital this morning, Jess saw her and told her to wait inside the car because the paparazzis would not let her get inside easily, Kara hadn't expected it to end like this.

 

Normally, she would just stop thinking about it, when she felt like her efforts were being tossed away.

 

The thing was, she didn't feel like being tossed away. There was something in Lena’s voice that was alarming, at least to her. It seemed like Lena knew what she was doing, she was pushing something away from her.

 

Could it be that she was angry and afraid too?

 

Kara didn't mean to make her feel that way, and tried to make it right in their next and final tutor session on weekend.

 

Lena still came to her room, acted like they hadn't had a rather uncomfortable conversation the day before and listened to Kara’s every word. Kara had to say she did a pretty good job, keeping their connection platonically professional, even though she wanted to ask, to shake some truth out of the brunette.

 

Then Jeremiah called again, right in the middle of their session. Kara didn't pick up the call at first, turning the call for a few times and it made Lena curious so she decided to take it and left the room to speak. It had only been nearly six days from the last call and Jeremiah already lost patience.

 

He asked her about money, what else. They didn't talk long and Kara only told him she could pay this debt but only after weekend. Then he told her about the threats he received if he couldn't pay it.

 

Kara remembered again, what it felt to hate your own family.

 

_ “I can pay it. But the moment I do, you tell Mom and Alex about this, then get the hell out of our lives.” _

 

He thanked her and hung up.

 

She chuckled bitterly at that. He didn't even want to know how she got the money. What if she robbed a bank? What if she murdered someone? What if she committed some unforgivable crime?

 

Not that he cared. She wasn't his.

 

“You okay?”

 

Kara heard Lena asking when she returned into the room. Her heart was beating fast, just like how she had reacted when she heard Jeremiah left many years ago. She wanted to let somebody know how she felt, just to be listened. And Lena was asking if she was fine.

 

Lena tried to push her away yesterday, now was pulling her back.

 

Lena who had sarcastically claimed Kara didn't care about her, now was actively showing concerns.

 

Lena who Kara had thought to be simple, now had become a complex equation.

 

“I don't know,” she answered and walked to the desk, “why do you care?” It was a genuine question.

 

The actress’ lips moved, but no sound came out. She looked lost and confused. As if she didn't know why. As if she didn't expected to be asked like that. For a talented actress, Lena seemed like she had been put in a scene and her script was nowhere to be found.

 

So Kara gave her a way out, “It’s your last session, let’s not waste time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how to feel about how this chapter goes because it's certainly not how I expected.
> 
> Hope you liked it.

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all happy now? "drowns in fics*


End file.
